Norris Xaviol
Norris Xaviol is the leader of the inmates of the prison, and one of the two maniacs that exist in there. Although his condition is better than that of Chris', he has also urges for violence and hurt others. During most of the time, Norris retains his sanity, talking normally while sometimes being funny as well. When he first contacted the group who were searching for the missing girl, he looked nice and even offered to look after with them. He also invited some of them to stay at the prison for the night, but the group kindly denied, since they didn't trust them at all. Another prisoner then asked Norris why he didn't attack them, and Norris answered that if they gain their trust they will get the whole group quickly.He loves his cousin, whom he took great care of during their sentence in the psychiatric prison, and even after the apocalypse he tries to keep him under control. When his cousin kidnaps Nora, he lets him keep her. At some point, Nora begs him to let her go as he sees that his cousin is not mentally stable. Norris replies that all he wants is for his cousin to be happy, and should she do anything to upset him, he will do to her what she fears the cousin will. He meets with the group once more, and they appear with a leeched girl wearing clothes similar to the ones Nora wore during her disappearance, and asks if this is the one. The group is happy it isn't,and he says that he is sorry about the girl, because he may have not known her, but he knows that the world needs young women who will give birth to the next generation of humans. William is touched by his kindness, and thanks him. Norris says that should they see anything, they will contact them. Secretly though, Jason leaves the group behind and follows Norris and the others back to their base. There, he scouts the area and finds only the three of them staying in the abandoned prison. he also hears people scouting it, and one of them asks the other if they are really going to check on a psychiatric prison, asking "Are we taking in psychos now? Son't we have enough already?". Jason realised then this was a psychiatric prison and proceeded with caution. He checked it out and managed to sneak in, and after searching for a while, he found Nora's cage. She was happy to see him but terrified too, and made a lot of noise. Chris then came and attacked jason, who managed to shoot him but alerted the other two people. They pursued them and wounded jason a little, but he and Nora managed to escape and go back safely. nora managed to stay calm during their escape, and led Jason back safely too, and from that point on she got stronger. Norris wanted revenge for his brother's death after this, and tracked jason and Nora back. he now knew where they lived, and had one more person to help him